Life's Poison
by nicranger
Summary: All my life I was raised to kill criminals. I am the greatest assassin in Japan and in my clan. But when my clan is murdered I go to China for a new life and to hunt my clans killer. Revenge is in my heart but can a certain snake warrior change my path? I guess I'll just have to see. I am the Black Demon and this is my tale.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here is my first KFP story. PM me and review any comments or compliments you have and just a heads up... FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED! Now on with the story.**

I have stalked my target for weeks now. Learning how he works and his schedule. My target was a puma and a slave trader. He has stayed under the radar from my clan for a while. That is until now.

My clan are the real law enforcer's of Japan. The so called guards are easily bought of thugs who only cared about themselves. So I have actually had to take care of a few of them.

I was well known throughout the country and a few others for my skills in getting my target. No one had any idea who I was though due to my mask which portrayed a demon's face. **(think prince Zuko's mask from when he is the Blue Spirit only all black)**

In fact it is my mask and complete black attire that got me the name the Black Demon. I personally thought it was kind cool so I kept the nickname.

Going back to my target he just walked into his quite large estate. I knew every resident inside. He had exactly seventeen servants, twenty three guards and four 'honor guards'. Oh please his honor guard are only a slight step above his regular guard who are nothing but a bunch of common bandits.

It was night time already so I didn't have to wait to make my move. My target would die tonight and that was a fact.

Slipping from shadow to shadow I made my way to the estate's wall and stopped when I heard voices on the other side. Three guards were talking completely unaware that in a few moments their lives would end.

Pulling out twin daggers from my thighs I crouched and counted to three before leaping over the wall and onto the back of one of the rhino guards. I quickly slit his throat and before the others could act I flung my blades straight into their throats and watched them choke on their own blood.

When I was sure they had died I calmly walked up and took my blades back while cleaning them off with a rage I ripped from one of the dead guards clothing.

Placing my blades back in their sheathes I unsheathed my katana that was strapped to my back. The blade shined brightly even in the dim light showing just how much I cared for the blade. The only distinguishing feature about it was fire pattern that ran along the edge of the blade.

After admiring my blade I then began to take out all of the guards around the estate. They were always in groups of two or three's so they were no trouble for me at all.

Then when I had killed the last guard I made my way inside the main estate building and straight for my targets room.

But when I opened his door he was standing there smiling smugly at me with his four honor guard around him all being comprised of panther warriors wielding katana's like mine.

"Well if it isn't the Black Demon. I had a feeling I would be seeing you soon and it seems I was right. Now you will die here at the hands of my honor guard. Then I think I will claim that reward on your head from the guards."

I didn't answer him and just got into my fighting stance.

He huffed in annoyance and ordered his guard to attack.

The first one to lung at me I deflected his blade and punched him in the face which sent him sailing back into two of his comrades while the last one tried to come at me from behind.

I countered by back-flipping behind my attacker and running my blade through his back and out his chest.

The other's angered by their companion's death charged at me. It was too easy as I kicked the body forward into one of the guards and threw my blade at another one and was satisfied as it pierced his skull.

The last one swung at me wildly as I lazily dodged his strikes. I quickly got bored so when he thrusted once more I turned to the side and as he passed I grabbed his wrist and spun him so his back to me. To finish him I wrapped one of my arms around his head and snapped his neck so that his head was facing me and his body away.

I let the body drop to the ground and walked over to the body with my blade in its skull which I promptly yanked out.

I know that the last guard had fled once he saw how easily I had disposed of his comrades so all that was left was my target who was cowering in the corner and stuttering out things he would give me if I let him live. Pathetic.

All he received was my blade severing his head from his body. After I finished off my target I cleaned my blade and left my mark which was a painting of my mask in the blood of my target then left for my home and my clan.

Time skip

I was almost home now two days after my last mission. I was in the dense forest that surrounded my home only now I was dressed in my casual gear of a pair of red silk pants and vest which displayed my defined figure.

Just so you know I'm a wolf. Though unlike most wolves who had a slight hunch to them my back was straight and showed my impressive height of six foot one. My midnight black fur glistened in the sunlight and my glacier blue eyes were ever searching for any danger out of habit.

When dressed like this I wasn't the Black Demon. No my true name was An. Not much but it was my name and I accepted it with pride.

A few minutes later I was met with the site of my families home and the bodies of some of my family.

"Oh god," I mutter as I rush into the estate to see what I could only describe as a massacre. Bodies of my family lay everywhere. Men, women, children they were all there. And at the front was my mother and father.

My father's body shuddered and I felt hope that at least one of my family would survive but once I reached him I knew that wasn't an option.

His chest was cut open and he had already lost too much blood. So I cradled his head and asked, "father. Who did this? Where is he now."

He coughed a bit of blood before answering, "name... Sha...go... China...don't...hate...live."

He took one last breathe before he lay still. I let my tears fall as howl into the sky unleashing all of my pain and sorrow.

The rest of the day I gathered up the bodies of my fallen family and placed them all in the main building. I gathered all of my personal items and as I walked out I set the whole estate ablaze. This was so that no one could ever use my old home since I wouldn't be returning. There were too many memories that dwelled there.

Turning my site's forward I marched off to the nearest port to catch a boat to China. I will find my families killer and when I do I will make them suffer.

**Alright first chapter. Send me some opinion's from either a Pm or review. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	2. New Home

**Nothing to say except next chapter. So here we go.**

It had been about a week since my families murder and now here I was on the road to my soon to be new home.

It was a decent sized village called the Valley of Peace. Funny since from what I heard it is regularly attacked by some pretty colorful characters.

Still it intrigued me more that they were protected by a group of martial artists called the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior.

I would have to watch myself around them if I didn't want to be found out. But I don't think that it will be a problem since they only come down to the valley occasionally since their home is up on the mountain that over looks the valley.

The road I was on had bamboo lining either side but what really caught my attention was the croc bandits moving through them. I counted four of them and judging by the fall of their footsteps I could tell that they carried heavy weapons. Probably either axes or war hammers. maybe even both.

I couldn't pull out my blades since they would reveal who I was so instead I opted that if it came to a fight then I would have to take them out with my bare fists.

And a few minutes later the bandits finally revealed themselves surrounding me . Like I had thought there were four of them and three carried axes while the largest of the group carried a war hammer.

"Alright pup give us everything you own and maybe we'll let you live," said the largest one who was the apparent leader of the group.

"I got a better offer for you leather head. You and your boyfriends run off and get some real jobs or else your corpses are going to line the road," I responded coldly while clenching my fists in preparation for the inevitable fight.

They easily got angry and the croc behind me took a swing with his axe looking to take my head. I jumped over the swing and back flipped onto the crocs back and with a quick strike to the back of his neck I broke his spinal cord which killed him instantly.

I didn't give the other's a chance to react by using the now dead crocs body as a springboard and leapt at the next croc bandit to my right to deliver a roundhouse kick to his chest. When I made contact I could feel and hear his ribs crack and brake under the force. Also from the blood that escaped his mouth one of his ribs must of punctured an organ so I knew he would perish in the next few minutes.

Hearing the air whistle behind me I leap up just in time to see one of the last two bandit's axe take of the others head where I had been before.

While still in the air I brought down a vicious axe kick on the crocs head which left him disoriented.

Landing on the ground I performed a sweep kick that brought the croc onto his back with a loud thump. After finishing the kick I brought my hand down in a chopping motion right on the bandit's throat collapsing his windpipe and leaving him to die as I turned to face the last bandit.

The leader hesitated a second before giving a battle cry and swinging his hammer at me. I bent backwards to avoid it while kicking my leg out to break his knee. He cried out in pain as he dropped to the ground while also dropping his hammer. I wasted no time in striking the pressure points around his heart that stopped him mid scream as he was died from his heart stopping.

Looking around at the now dead bandits I decide to leave my mark since they would find out about me sooner or later.

After that little distraction I continued on my way to my new home.

It wasn't long until I found myself at the entrance to the Valley of Peace. Walking into the village I saw a fight happening between a pig with some weird machine I couldn't even begin to describe and what I could only assume was the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior. They were made up of a two females both a viper and a tiger, the rest being males that were a monkey, crane, mantis, and a panda. Funny I thought the panda's were slaughtered by that albino peacock Lord Shen? All well.

They seemed to be having a bit of trouble so I decided to lend a hand inconspicuously of course. So I flicked a pebble into the pigs eye which distracted him long enough for the warriors to end the fight and send that porker packing on his way to jail.

I quickly made myself disappear from the are and headed to where the residence I bought was which was actually outside the village in the ironwood forest.

I found my new home to be a fairly large building but was rundown from the years of disuse. The inside was even worse with all the rotted wood and cobwebs.

Sighing heavily I say to myself, "well better get started fixing this place up. Mother would come back from the dead just to whip my tail for not cleaning this up sooner."

With that I got to work on fixing up what was now my new home. Hopefully I'm doing the right thing by moving to a new land and starting anew. But before that could be done I needed to find my families killer and make him pay. I promised that I would find and kill him, and I always keep my promises.

**Alright just so everyone I'm clear this story takes place after Tai Lung's defeat but before the events of KFP 2. Pm and/or review. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	3. A Not So Warm Welcome

**Alright here is the next chapter of this story. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

"I'M FINALLY DONE," I yelled tiredly.

It had been three days my arrival in the Valley of Peace and I was proud to say that I had gotten a lot done in that time.

My new home was now properly furnished with some simple furniture and a few family memento's. The ouside was also cleaned up and I carved some character's into the wood of my home. They were the names of every clan member that had perished.

It was a bittersweet moment. I could now forever remember the ones I loved, but that would also mean remembering the horrible scene of their death's at the hands of some unknown murderer.

Shaking that thought from my mind I decided to head to my 'sanctuary' as I called it.

I had built a trap door under my bed that needed a key which only I had to open.

So after heading down I was greeted to the sight of many maps of different countries on one wall while an assortment of weapons hung on the opposite wall.

Right in front of me stood my outfit for when I was the Black Demon on a manikin.

Another door towards my left led to a training room whenever I wanted to make sure my skills wouldn't dull.

After making sure everything was where I wanted it I headed back outside after locking up. I still needed to get some food for the house and I also felt like treating myself to dinner since I had plenty of money to spare.

My clan wasn't just a bunch of assassin's. We were also good business men and that made us rich beyond belief. But now that I am the sole member of the clan all profit's now go straight to me. So I never really have to work a day in my life again if I so chose.

When I walked into town I was met by a lot of curious and suspicious stares. I could understand that since most of the population was either goats, geese, or pigs so me being a wolf would draw attention.

I got all of my grocery shopping done pretty quickly since none of the vendors wanted to be near me for very long so they made it quick.

As I was about to head on back home I came across a noodle shop. I liked ramen back home so I figured this couldn't be much different.

Walking in I noticed it was not even half full so I figured that it must have been a slow day.

Stepping up to the counter I saw a goose chopping some vegetables while wearing a noodle bowl looking hat which led me to believe he owned the restaurant. Pretty observant huh?

"Excuse me sir but I would like to order a bowl of noodles," I asked politely.

He turned towards me and raised a brow, "hmm a wolf in my kitchen? That is certainly new. But a customer is a customer. You could of just sat down and I would of been with you shortly."

"Sorry I will keep that in mind from now on. After all I am a new resident to the Valley."

After that I sat down and waited for my food to arrive which it did not a minute later.

The noodles tasted really good by my standards and i slowly ate then so as to savor the taste.

Half-way through my bowl I heard movement at the entrance to the noodle store. I turned to see who had entered and saw it was the Furious Five along with the Dragon Warrior and who must be Master Shifu.

We instantly locked gazes for a moment before I turned away in favor of finishing my meal and leaving as quickly as possible.

Sadly this was not to be as the group cautiously approached me as if I may attack at any moment.

"Who are you," demanded the Tiger threateningly.

"I'm a new resident of the Valley. Now if you don't mind I would like to finish my meal in peace."

The mantis then hopped up on my table and eyed me warily.

"How do we know that your not some kind of bandit or spy," he questioned.

These accusations were getting on my nerves and I was slowly losing my composure.

"Now please listen. I came here for a new life, NOT to be interrogated like some criminal. I am now living in this Valley whether you like it or not. Now I would like it if you got off my back and worry about yourselves. Good day."

With my mind spoken i put the required payment on the table and was beginning to leave when someone made the mistake of putting a hand on my shoulder.

Acting on instinct I grasped the offending limb and threw the owner of said limb over my shoulder into the wall. Turns out it was the panda.

Now I knew I was in trouble since I just showed I had some combat skill's which would no doubt rouse suspicion. Good thing I'm quick when coming up with lies.

"How did you do that wolf," asked Shifu.

Shrugging my shoulder's I say, "instinct. Where I grew up I had to constantly watch my back lest I get a knife shoved through it."

"and where did you live exactly," questioned Shifu further.

"I don't think that it's any of your business Shifu."

That's MASTER Shifu pup."

"Your not my master shorty and I hold no respect for you. All you have shone me is your suspicion and how untrustworthy you are of stranger's. If you hope to change that you better change your attitude. Now as i said before, good day."

I left quickly with my groceries and headed back home knowing that at least on of them had followed me.

When I made it back to my front door I heard someone say, "wait."

Turning around I was met with the sight of the viper of the Furious five.

Thinking she was about to tell me off or demand answer's I prepared to tell her to leave but she surprised me when she said, "I'm sorry for my friend's actions. No one in the Valley is really trusting of newcomers. I hope you understand."

Now this was interesting. She took it upon herself to apologize for the actions of other's to try and help me get over it and understand. She had gut's and heart that much was certain. And for the first time that day i found myself unable to stop a smile from forming on my lips.

"Thanks you Master Viper. That helps more than you know."

"You're welcome. But why did you call me master just now when you refused to do so to Master Shifu?"

"Because you have earned my respect. You take other's faults and try to correct them which is a very noble thing to do. I like you Master Viper and hope to see you again in the near future."

I saw a light red dust her cheeks when I finished. Guess mom was right, I do have an effect on women.

She left shortly after as I went inside to put away my groceries.

"This has been one hell of a day. I hope they aren't all like this or else I just may have to go into early retirement just so I don't have to deal with this crap."

**Well there you have it. Review and/or Pm me. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	4. A Meaningful Talk

**Alright guys here's the next chapter. I thank the guys who have read this for their support and it's you guys that keep me writing. But feel free to give me some tips on some points I am lacking in. I say this in my other stories so I'll say it here, if your only going to badmouth the story and not suggest ways to improve it you can shut the hell up and take that shit somewhere else. Well now that that's out of the way, ON WITH THE STORY!**

After my short chat with the five it quickly turned to night. I decided to make a few rounds just to make sure there was no trouble during the night.

I never really needed much sleep. Maybe two ours at the max was all I needed. Sometimes it helps to be trained since you could walk to never need much sleep and to be active for twenty-two hours straight.

With that said I suited up in my regular Black Demon gear and took to the trees.

Eventually I made it to the village and switched to the roofs.

About three hours later I caught sight of something I didn't think I would see at this time of night.

Two of the Furious Five were doing patrol through the streets. It was the anti-social Tiger and the Crane.

They seemed to be discussing something so being the curious one I am I decided to listen in from the rooftops while still remaining out of sight.

"It's getting harder keeping up these night patrol's," stated Crane.

"We do what we must to ensure the village is safe. Wolf bandit attacks are becoming more frequent so we must be constantly on alert," Replied the Tiger.

"Is that why you went off on that one guy today? Because he was a wolf?"

"It was a simple precaution to make sure he wasn't a spy. Which I'm still not so sure he isn't. I don't trust him."

"You don't trust anyone Tigress."

So that's why they were a bunch of assholes to me excluding Viper. They were just being cautious. Not sure I approve of the Tiger's methods but hey who am I to judge someone who seriously looks like they need to get laid.

"So you hear the rumors about the Black Demon being in the area? Now we really need to be on our toes."

"I know Crane. But if he does show himself we will capture him. That murderer deserves to be put behind bars."

Ok now that was harsh. But it's not like I expected anything less given the fact that I am a world renowned assassin with so many kills that you can't even begin to count them.

Unfortunately at that same moment one of the tiles on the roof I was on gave way and fell to the street below instantly drawing the attention of the two master's.

"Oh fuck my life," I mutter.

I instantly had to dodge a swipe from a now airborne Crane and then jump over a punch from Tigress to land on the street.

The master's landed opposite me in their fighting stances.

"Give up now Demon. Our friends should be coming soon and you can't beat all of us," stated Crane while Tigress just growled at me with narrowed eyes.

"Oh so you only say for me to surrender AFTER you attack me? Some first impression you guys make," I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. Thankfully my mask disguised my voice.

The other thing was that the bird was right. I could take any of the Five even the Dragon Warrior one on one no problem. Two on one, tougher but still doable, three on one only with prior planning and a LOT of luck. Any more than that and I am up shit's creek without a paddle.

That meant I had to finish this quick and get out of here.

So I charged both of them as they charged me. I first decided to take out Crane's air capabilities leaving him without his greatest advantage.

Plan in mind I leaped at the avian as he did a roundhouse kick only for me to counter with my own kick. When they met the difference in our strength's showed greatly as his leg snapped like a twig since I struck right at the knee joint.

Before he could even register the pain I had already jabbed a few pressure points in his right wing leaving it virtually useless for a few hours.

With that taken care of I turn to face Tigress only to receive a fist to the face.

The force sent me backwards but I managed to flip and land on my feet only to have to roll to the side to avoid an over head axe kick from the ferocious feline.

After regaining our bearings we faced off as I heard a noise from my left a glanced to see Viper and Mantis appear on the scene.

I knew I was in trouble now so I did something I wasn't proud of.

I leaped at Viper and held her back to my chest while one of my knives were at her throat.

Everything stopped as the Panda and Monkey appeared to see the hostage situation.

Tigress stepped forward menacingly and growled out, "let her go Demon."

My answer was a smoke pellet mixed in with a special tear gas that should keep them occupied for a few hours.

I then ran still with Viper in my arms. Don't know why I took her but I just felt like I didn't want to let her go. What the hell is wrong with me?

The next time I stopped it was far into the woods. I instantly released Viper but instead of running away like I had hoped she instead whipped me in the face and attacked me.

While evading and blocking her blows I tried to talk to her to get her to calm down.

"Wait! I don't want to fight!"

"Yeah right like you didn't want to attack my friends!?"

"Hey they attacked me first I just defended myself!"

She hesitated for a second so I lowered my guard. Big mistake.

As soon as she saw me lower my guard she whipped me in the face and my mask went flying off so she got a full look at my face.

She gasped in surprise, "you? But how can you be the Black Demon?"

"You see now that's just hurtful. Weren't you ever told not to judge a book by its cover?"

"BUT YOUR A MURDERER!"

Now I had been called that same thing many times before without feeling a thing, but for some reason hearing this serpent say it hurt me deep.

"Great. Another hater," I mutter before going to retrieve my mask. But as I reached down to grab it I saw and felt Viper's tail fall on top of my paw.

Looking up I saw her eyes gazing into mine sadly.

"Listen I'm sorry for what I said but you know how your reputation is."

I could understand that. I wasn't exactly the most well liked in the world. Actually it may be the exact opposite.

"Yeah well you get used to it after a while Master Viper."

We shared a few minutes of silence before Viper spoke up once again.

"So how did you become the Black Demon and why are you here."

Pondering this situation for a moment I figured if I could convince her that I'm not a bad guy then she won't rat me out to the other's.

"Well first off my name is An. And you might want to get comfy since this is a pretty long story."

For the next hour I told Viper everything about my training and why I was currently here. She was crying at the end when she heard that my whole family had been slaughtered.

After I finished I was pulled into a tight hug that I immediately returned it.

When she pulled away she wiped the rest of the tears from her eyes before speaking again, "I'm so sorry that you lost your family. But that still doesn't explain why you kill people."

"I kill them Viper because I have to. Some People can't be taken care of by just throwing them in jail. Whether it be through money or political power there are those that can't be touched by your means of justice. So someone has to do the dirty work and live the life of a criminal in order to ensure that the innocent aren't threatened ever again. I don't wish for you to accept my means of justice but to just understand it."

She pondered my words for a minute before smiling at me and saying, "I understand. I may not agree with it but I understand."

As she turned to leave she stopped and glanced back saying, "oh and by the way An your secret is safe with me. Just try not to get caught. Also you owe me lunch tomorrow at Mr. Pings noodle shop."

"What? Why?"

"You kidnapped me did you not?"

"Alright I get it. See you tomorrow Viper."

"See you tomorrow An."

Oh boy what did I get myself into. I just got a date with a Kung Fu Master of the Jade Palace. I'm either the luckiest guy in China or karma is deciding to be a real bitch.

Woe is my life.

**Well there is another chapter down guys. Review and/or Pm. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	5. A Fast Relationship

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait on the update. I'm not one for pathetic excuses so I'm just going to get into the story. Here we go!**

The date with Viper actually went pretty well.

We ate some noodles, talked about our lives before coming to the valley, and I was even honored to a private ribbon dance.

After all of that we now found ourselves on top of my homes roof star gazing with viper curled up on my stomach.

Now if you had told me I would have a famous kung-fu master taking a romantic interest in me all the while knowing about my double life as the Black Demon I would have laughed in your face before running you through with my blade.

As we laid there in comfortable silence I couldn't help but ask a question that had been nagging me ever since I met the green serpent.

"Hey Viper."

"Hm?"

"Why did you accept me so easily? I mean I'm a well known killer in nearly every corner of the world and if I would have told anyone else they would have sold me to the guards in a heartbeat. So why didn't you? Aren't you one of the ones who is trained to do just that?"

She seemed to contemplate for a moment before gazing at me nervously, " well it was just a feeling."

I raised a brow at her silently asking for her to explain.

"Well even when you had your blade at my throat," I had the decency to look embarrassed at this, " I felt that you meant me no harm. Even when I found out who you really were I felt as though I could trust you and I haven't been disappointed yet," she finished with a happy smile.

Surprise was clearly on my face. I could tell she wasn't lying and I was truly touched by how much trust she had put in me from the get-go. I promised right then and there never to betray her trust and if I did I would commit seppuku or traditional Japanese suicide.

Brining the snake into a tight hug I whisper, "thank you for trusting me Viper. It's good to know that there is someone out there with an open and understanding mind. I could never thank you enough."

We held the hug so long that I actually didn't even realize when I fell asleep.

next morning

The sun filtered through my closed eyelids and forced me to open my eyes all the while muttering curses to the giant glowing ball in the sky.

I was about to get up to stretch when I felt a weight on my chest. Looking down I saw that viper had crawled into my shirt and snuggled up to me probably for warmth.

Her light snoring and serene expression brought a smile to my face as I gently stroked her head. I couldn't bring myself to move and ruin this moment.

How much time had passed I didn't even know nor did I care. But eventually viper began to awaken and when she did she let out the cutest yawn imaginable.

"Hey there sleeping beauty, sleep well?"

She gave me a sleepy smile before snuggling back into my chest and saying, " of course I slept well. Your fur is so soft and warm, way better than any bed."

"Glad to know I make a good sleeping spot," I deadpanned.

Lightly smacking me on the nose she said, "oh don't get so moody. It was a compliment."

I chuckled at that before a thought struck me, "wait a second shouldn't you be training right about now with the others?"

"Oh don't worry. Shifu said I could come in late since I had a date."

"What time do you have to be in?"

"At around about eight. Why?"

"Because judging from where the sun is its already seven thirty."

She froze for a second before yelling, " OH CRAP I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

She then zoomed off in a blur while I laughed to myself.

My laughs were quickly silenced though when a pair of lips found mine. I was frozen in shocked silence the whole time I was being kissed by the green serpent as my heart hammered in my chest and I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

When she finally pulled away she giggled at my expression before saying teasingly, " couldn't forget that now could I? Oh and next time, try to kiss back instead of freezing like a statue."

I barely even noticed her leave as I tried to get my head around what had happened.

My mind started to think that maybe things were going a little too fast with this new relationship but I instantly squashed those thoughts.

She was in control of this relationship and I had already agreed to let her set the pace. If she wanted it to go this fast then so be it. After all, you only live once.

Just then a small explosion from the village broke me from my thoughts. Judging from where the sound came from I knew that the Jade Palace wouldn't reach word of the attack in time to do anything so that meant I had to step up.

Quickly getting on my gear and mask I set off to the source of the villages trouble at top speed.

small time skip

When I finally reached my destination I actually gasped at who I found. It was the Wu sisters.

This was the last place I expected to find them. Last I heard they were still locked up and even if they broke out why attack the valley with only themselves? Didn't they have a gang that they lead?

It then hit me that they must be working for someone else.

"Well better go and introduce myself before they cause anymore damage," I said to myself before I hopped down right in front of them.

It wasn't long until one of them noticed me. I think her name was Su and she was the oldest.

"Well what do we have here girls? The infamous Black Demon has decided to grace us with his presence. Didn't expect to find such a killer like you somewhere that's so peaceful."

"Yeah well I wanted a change of scenery and you are seriously fucking up my zen so how about you tell me who hired you and leave before I'm forced to hurt you since I would prefer not to hit a lady."

"Oooh. Such a gentleman," swooned the middle sister Wing.

"I know sister. Can we keep him Su," asked the youngest one Wan.

Su seemed to contemplate her answer for a moment before saying, " I guess we could since it doesn't conflict with our arrangement."

Alright being talked about like I'm not even there was really pissing me off. But before I could act they attacked me all at once.

Knowing I had no time to draw my blade I engaged them in hand to hand.

They lived up to there names as skilled fighters but I was still able to match them blow for blow even if it was three against one.

Eventually though they got in a cheap shot when Wan managed to throw a powder in my face while I was blocking a kick from Su.

Instantly my vision started going fuzzy and I knew what potion they had used. It was easy to cure if I meditated a little bit but if I did that I would already be at their mercy. Which I already was now that my limbs were going numb.

"Well now we have accomplished our mission and even gained a bonus. We really hit the jackpot girls," said Su as she walked toward me.

Before she could reach me though she was struck by an orange blur that I recognized and it was then that I had realized the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior had arrived on the scene.

While they held off the sisters I used this time to cure myself of the potion.

It was quick and simple but as soon as I was finished I found myself on the receiving end of a blade being held by a croc. Seeing the patch of the Wu sisters on his shoulder I knew he was one of their cronies.

I knew I wouldn't be able to dodge in time and braced myself for the death that was awaiting me.

It was not to be though as my favorite snake struck the croc and sent him to the side unconscious.

Before I could say anything I was surrounded by the rest of the five and the panda. I knew then that I was screwed unless I thought of something quick.

Then it came to me. It was a long shot but it may be my only way out of this. I only hope they honor traditions or else this will all be for nothing.

Getting up slowly I unsheathed my katana which made all of them tense probably expecting me to attack.

I surprised them all though when I placed my blade on the ground in front of viper before getting on my knees and bowing before her with my forehead touching the ground.

Letting this sink in for a moment I raise my head just enough to look at her before saying, "what is your first order mistress?"

**Well there is the next chapter guys I hope you enjoyed it. if your confused about the ending it will all be explained in the next chapter. Review and/or Pm me. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	6. What did I get Myself Into?

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. Now some things will be explained in this chapter so let's get started shall we?**

Silence was all that had followed my statement as I had to refrain from laughing at their shocked faces. Especially Vipers.

I waited a few moments more before Viper finally regained her voice and asked, "what did you just call me?"

If she could see through my mask she would have seen me with the biggest smirk I can possibly get.

"I called you my mistress because that is what you are to me as of this moment."

Unfortunately that damn tiger with the attitude problem decided to step in and ruin my fun with her negativity and superiority complex I mean seriously what is her problem, "why is she your mistress _Demon_? From what we know of you you obey no one."

I slowly shift my eyes to her behind my mask without moving my head before saying in a cold tone, "I don't answer to you _kitten. _From this moment on I take orders directly from my mistress. And before you think you can just order her to give me an order that won't work. All of her decisions are to come straight from her and her alone."

Her angry face was priceless. I could swear that there was actual steam coming out of her ears.

"Ok I'm lost," said the mantis.

Sighing heavily I look back at Viper and ask, " if it is alright with you mistress may I explain?"

"Please do. And get up I don't like people I barely know bowing to me."

Giving a nod of acknowledgment I stand up and turn to face the others making sure they are paying attention to what I have to say.

"In my clan we have certain traditions. One of these is the Battle Bond. This tradition states that whenever a member of my clan is saved from death by another they are from that point the personal servant of that individual. The only way to remove this bond is through the death of one of the bonds members. Any questions?"

Silence took over the area for a moment before the tiger decided to demand something from me like she had some right.

"Take off your mask."

"No."

It seems that her patience had worn thin because after giving my answer she had leaped at me letting out a roar of fury. Idiot.

Her rage blinded her better judgment and now it was going to cost her.

I easily deflected her first jab while sidestepping her second before driving a knee into her gut. She hunched over as the wind left her lungs. Then with a quick leg sweep she landed on her back with a thud. She tried to kick me from her laying position but I grabbed her leg, bringing her up and over my head to slam face first into the street.

Before she could make an attempt to recover I already had an arm pinned behind her back and a knee in her spine. She wasn't going anywhere and she knew it. It didn't stop her from struggling though.

She eventually calmed down and accepted defeat after fighting to break free for about thirty minutes.

Turning her head to glare back at me I got a good look into her amber eyes and saw something I never though I would see. Her eyes though at the moment mostly displaying anger was only covering the pain I saw there. Those amber orbs told her entire story. She has been alone most of her life and has never known the love of another for fear of being rejected so she hides behind this cold persona and this ridiculous image of a perfect warrior.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Well what now Demon? You going to kill me like all of your other victims," she spat out still trying to hold onto her persona.

Shaking my head sadly I respond with, "I do not kill in cold blood and I don't kill innocent's."

Then leaning down I whisper in her ear, " and I especially don't kill those who are afraid to share their pain and are afraid to show their true selves to the world for fear of rejection."

I heard her give a silent gasp as I got off of her and let her get to her feet. She glanced at me and I got her message, _'we'll talk later.'_

"Alriiight. Now that that is over I think we should take him to the Jade Palace and back to master Shifu," stated the Panda.

"Good idea Po let's go," agreed the crane.

I didn't resist and just walked to Vipers left as the tiger took up position behind me with the others falling in around.

Time skip

It was no time at all before I found myself standing in the Hall of Hero's in front of a small red panda.

He was gazing at me critically with the only other person in the room being Viper.

Shifu finally spoke after some time in an even tone, "I never thought I would get to meet the Black Demon in the flesh. It is quite an honor to meet a man of your skills."

"Likewise Shifu."

"No master?"

"You are not my master so I see no reason to address you as such."

He chuckled a little bit at this.

"I suppose so. But now that you are in the service of Viper due to some tradition your clan has I assume you will be living here from now on?"

"If it isn't inconvenient then yes."

"Alright then from this moment on you will train here. But I do have one question I would like to ask you if you would allow it."

"If it is allowed by my mistress and doesn't reveal myself in anyway then I will answer it."

"Alright then why are you here in the Valley of Peace of all places?"

Honestly I expected this question. If it was ok with Viper then I would answer. The old shorty deserved it.

Looking at Viper she nods her head. Turning back to the red panda I take a breath to brace myself for the terrible memories that were about to surface before I spoke in a calm voice, "I am here to hunt a killer. It was after I had killed a slave trader in Japan that I had returned to my clan compound only to find everyone murdered. Men, woman, children they were all there. I found my father on death's doorstep and he told me the name of the killer and that he was in China. I chose this valley as a base of operations while my spies searched out my families killer. When I find him he will pay for what he did I will make sure of it."

Shifu's head dropped sadly as he spoke in an even sadder tone, " I am sorry for your loss. No one deserves to go through what you have. But why do you kill other's? What makes you one to judge when they die and how?"

Leaning forward I say coldly, "I do not judge them. Their judge is fate since fate is the only one you can't hide your crimes from. I am simply their executioner. Your little bit of beating them up and sending them to prison over, and over again make work in this neck of the woods but trust me when I say the whole world isn't like that. Sometimes justice can only be found with a blade. You may not condone my acts but hopefully you can understand them."

"I understand your reasoning and I realize that you are right. But some do deserve a second chance at redemption. I hope you know that."

He then got up to leave but before he left he said, " and remember, when you find your families killer don't let your hatred consume you."

After he left Viper started to drag me to the barracks and along the way we struck up a conversation. More like I was getting bitched out.

"You are in deep shit. First you nearly get impaled by a sword and the next you are now bound to me by some tradition?"

"Hey in my defense it was the only thing I could think of to save my hide and also it was a legitimate tradition that I would have ended telling you about anyways."

She seemed to accept the answer as we continued on our way to the barracks.

When we got there we were greeted by tigeress only she was looking dead at me in a calm manner.

When we reached her she asked Viper to talk to me in private without taking her eyes off of me.

As soon as Viper gave her the go ahead I was already being dragged to some secluded location. I really hope this doesn't go south for me since I really like living.

**Well there is the next chapter guys and girls. Review and/or Pm me. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	7. The Real Tigress

**Next chapter guys enough said. Hope you enjoy it!**

When Tigress wanted to talk to me privately I thought we would go somewhere I had heard about like the Sacred Peach tree or even the Pool of Sacred Tears.

So imagine my surprise when she instead lead me into a forest full of ironwood trees.

I had heard of these trees. It was said they were as strong as the metal they are named after and are great for training someone's endurance and strength.

We walked a little farther in before she stopped in a clearing that held probably the biggest ironwood tree I had ever seen. It was easily sixty feet tall and six feet thick.

Tigress walked up to it and started to rub the trunk. I followed her and as I got closer I was able to make out the markings on the tree that signified that someone had been hitting this tree. Little chips were missing but that was it.

"You know I come here to train. With this tree specifically. I used to punch and kick this tree for ours on end just to numb myself to the pain."

She then turned to face me and I saw a completely different side to her. Her eyes that used to put on a confident and cold look now revealed how tired and sad she truly was as it was accompanied by a frown and a slump in her shoulder's.

When she spoke again her tone was sad and it showed so much that I was starting to feel sad just by looking at her.

"But I still feel pain. My body is numb to the pain but I still FEEL pain. Punch me, kick me and I barely feel a thing. But my emotions, I can't stop feeling them. I thought if I hid them well enough they would go away on their own. I have had that mask for YEARS and no one has been able to see through it. So how did you?"

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. I didn't expect the conversation to be this deep but there was nothing I could do about it now. Now I was stuck with an emotionally challenged tiger. Yipee for me.

"*Sigh*, listen Tigress. When you have seen and done the things I have done you become more aware of things. You see the slightest details as if they are the most obvious thing in the world. So believe me when I say that you are not the first I have seen behind a mask, but I must say that out of all of them you by far have it hidden the best. I'm not sure if that is a good or bad thing though. Now I want to ask you something, why do you hide yourself behind a mask?"

She started to shuffle on her feet as she wouldn't meet my gaze.

Rolling my eyes at her evasiveness I walk up to her and grab her chin to make her look at me.

"Why."

Tears started to form in her eyes as she suddenly leaped and hugged me. I hugged her back on instinct as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"I hide myself because I don't want to be alone."

"That doesn't make any sense. How would being cold and angry not make you alone?"

She sobbed a little more before pulling away just enough to look me in the eyes, " because when I was in the orphanage I always wanted to play and interact with the other kids. But this only served to drive them away and make them fear me because of my strength. But when Shifu adopted me and trained me everyone started to want to be around me. I don't understand it all myself but all of the attention was worth all the pain of hiding my true self. At least I thought so at the time. Now I don't even know who I am anymore."

This time I initiated the hug as I knew she needed it. I started rubbing her back as her crying started to die down.

After she was done I pulled away from her and we sat down on the grass.

She still held onto me like a lifeline as I began to speak to her in a soothing tone, "Tigress I want you to listen very closely. You should never hide who you are from the world. Living a lie is not living at all and only brings you pain. I may not be a psychologist but I know that what you are doing is not good for you mentally. You should stop hiding behind your mask and start being you."

Fear started to creep onto her face but I saw a little hope there as well.

"But what if they don't accept the real me? What if I lose my friends?"

"If they can't accept you for who you are then they are not true friends. But I will have you know that I will accept you no matter who you choose to be. Accept maybe when you try to kill me," I added jokingly which got a small chuckle out of her.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me. But I have to ask, you talk about not hiding behind a mask yet your doing that at this very moment. Kind of hypocritical don't you think?"

I allowed myself to laugh a little before I answered, "Yes but my mask only hides my face. It doesn't hide everything about me. It cannot hide my personality or what I feel. And it certainly doesn't hide my concern for others like you at the moment."

A small blush became visible on her face as she turned away to try and hide it.

Taking a look at the setting sun I stand up and help Tigress as well.

"Well we better get back to the others before they think I killed you or something. It should be nearly dinner soon if my guess is right."

With that we headed back to the palace. When we got there Tigress headed off to the barracks for something while I made my way to the kitchen. It was a good thing that I had already scouted this place out beforehand so I didn't get lost.

When I arrived I was greeted with the sight of the panda Po making noodles for dinner.

He was busy making the noodles but eventually he saw me and gasped. Then faster then I thought possible for his size he was in front of me staring at me in admiration.

"Awesome! It's great to finally meet the Black Demon in person! Is it true that you know over thirty fighting styles? Can you disappear into shadows like a ghost? And is your blade really able to cut through solid stone like butter?"

Wow. Didn't know I had a fan. Well might as well answer him.

"In order, it's actually thirty seven styles, yes I can disappear into shadows, and yes my blade can cut through stone."

The boyish squeal he let out was weird but after he did that the other masters save for Tigress arrived.

Crane, Monkey, and Mantis gave me suspicious glares as they took there seats. Guess Shifu or Viper told them the situation.

"Didn't think we'd ever take in a killer," said Mantis.

Viper gave a threatening hiss that caught all of the others by surprise but the message was clear. Mess with me and you mess with her.

"I wouldn't mess with Viper if I were you guys. She seems to be very protective of Demon," said a voice from behind.

Turning around five jaws hit the ground, one of them being mine.

Standing in the doorway was Tigress but she was different. For one her outfit had changed, she now wore a pair of black silk shorts that stopped at mid calf and hugged her legs which really brought out their shape. Her top was still a red vest but this on only covered her chest and showed off her toned stomach. She was even wearing a bit of make-up.

Needless to say.. SHE WAS HOT!

It took every bit of my willpower to not wolf whistle which would have been really embarrassing considering I am a wolf.

Tigress giggled at our expression's as she walked up to me and performed a bow.

After her bow she stood up and said with a smile, "thank you for setting me straight. It feels nice to be myself for once. How can I ever thank you?"

"Just don't put up another mask. And don't kill me when you get angry," said in a joking manner.

We shared a laugh after that but the moment was ruined by a certain bug.

"Tigress being friendly for once and not looking like a guy? Something must be in the air because that is not even possible."

Before anyone knew what had happened a knife was imbedded in the table close enough for Mantis to lick it.

All eyes turned to me as I already had another knife ready just in case.

I then spoke in a deathly calm voice, "now you guys will listen and listen good because this will be your only warning. How Tigress acts or looks is her business and hers alone. And if you think you have any right to judge her well news flash, you don't. If I hear something like what that insect said again I will show you how I earned my title as the Black Demon."

All of the males nodded so fast I thought their heads would fall off while Tigress gave me a grateful smile.

"Well now that that's settled let's eat some of Po's noodles," stated Viper to clear the air.

Monkey, Mantis, and Crane were now scared shitless of me while Po just became more amazed at my 'awesomeness'.

Viper and Tigress though were pretty happy. It felt good to help Tigress and it made me feel warm inside to see her so happy.

Before the feeling got larger though I squashed it. I was already with Viper and that would never change. Ever hear the saying 'the loyalty of a bloodhound?' Yeah its got nothing on the loyalty of a wolf.

I took a quick glance to see the two girls quietly whispering before they giggled. They then looked at me and got evil smiles on their faces that sent a shiver down my spine and gave me a sense of foreboding. I was now afraid for my life in the presence of these two females.

If there is a god or gods, please let them have mercy with whatever they are planning to do to me.

**Yeah didn't expect the little twist with Tigress did ya? I wasn't originally planning the thing with Tigress but a friend of mine wanted me to do this so I just said fuck it and did it. Review and/or Pm me. Until then, Nicranger out.**


	8. What a Day

**Hey guys hope you enjoy this next chapter! I also want to point out that thanks to someone nagging me enough I am now incorporating lemons in some of my stories. Don't know which yet but when I do I will be sure to mark them so you can skip over them. So with my peace said let's get this chapter started.**

Turns out my concerns about Tigress and Viper were for good reason.

Apparently Shifu decided since I was Viper's 'servant' now I should be as close to her as possible. This lead me to being put in Viper's room for residence. That and Tigress and Viper decided to have a little 'sleepover.'

I didn't mind at first since I figured the guys would be around in case anything went wrong. Well that basically got shot straight to hell when I found out that all of the guys were sent out on a mission in a nearby village so they wouldn't be back till afternoon tomorrow.

Now most would have thought of this as simple bad luck but I knew better. Shifu was in cahoots with the girls and they were planning something for me. I didn't know what it was but I didn't want to find out.

So now I find myself hiding in the rafter's of the training hall. I could hear Viper and Tigress calling for me but didn't answer in fear of what they may do once they found me.

Then the training room doors opened and in came Viper wearing some tight looking outfit and carrying a whip. My eyes nearly bugged out of my mask from the sight. She looked damn hot but also really scary with that predatory look in her eyes as she searched the area.

I scrunched farther into the shadows on instinct. I knew our relationship was going fast but this is just ridiculous! This was way beyond anything I had gone through before!

Things just got worse as Tigress came in dressed similar to Viper wearing a tight outfit but she didn't carry a whip.

"Find him yet," she asked as Viper shook her head in a negative.

"No not yet."

"You know we may be going a little too far with this. I mean from what you told me you and him have been together for barely even two days and you want to do this with him already? Sounds a little slutty to me."

"Hey! I haven't had any male contact for years and now one comes along and you want me to calm down? HELL NO HE'S MINE!"

Ok that both scared me to the point of near shitting my pants and also arousing me like no other. Am I a closet masochist? My self musings were broken by Tigress sniffing and I realized I had forgotten to cover my scent!

This fact was proven true when Tigress whipped her head in my direction and said, "found you," all the while sprouting a predatory grin.

My instincts told me to run like hell and run I did. Instead of running for the door like some sane person I jumped straight through the nearby wall. Pain flared in my body for a brief moment but quickly faded as I ran for not only my life but the life of my little friend down south.

Just when I thought I might have a chance though I was quickly proven wrong when my legs were wrapped from around the ankles and I fell to the ground.

Turning to try and find out what had caught me I found my legs wrapped up in a whip being held by the now smiling Viper.

I tried to plea my way out hoping she could be reasoned with, "now Viper let's not do anything we're gonna regret. I mean think this through."

She then started to slither up to me seductively and climbed up my chest until she was right in front of my face.

"But I know exactly what I am doing. Now I am going to take you back to my room for some fun. Or would you prefer it right here?"

I froze up in panic. One part was screaming for me to turn tail and run while another was saying to go for it.

My internal debate was quickly forgotten though when Viper burst out laughing like she had heard the funniest joke in the world. Then it hit me, I had been on the receiving end of a huge prank.

"Hahaha! You should have seen yourself Al! You ran like a scared pup afraid of taking a bath!"

"That was not funny Viper! I will get you back for this and let me tell you it will be way worse!"

She waved off my threat with a flick of her tail before getting off of me so I could get up.

"Alright I've had my fun. Let's go get Tigress and head to bed. Today's been a tiring day."

I only nodded an affirmative before following her back in the direction of the barracks. Mark my words when I say she will pay for this humiliation.

time skip

Waking up the next morning I found myself sandwhiched between a purring tiger and a hissing snake. Viper was coiled on my chest while Tigress snuggled into my right side holding on to my arm like a teddy bear.

When I tried to move Tigress only held tighter and Viper hissed. So I opted to just lay there and be content in the fact that they weren't going to rape my brains out. At least I hope so.

It was a couple of minutes later when they woke up and we headed to the kitchen for breakfast. According to them today was Sunday so they had the day off. Though as we were heading back to the barracks Viper slithered up to my ear and whispered, "I think you should tell Tigress who you really are."

I quietly whispered back in panic, "why?! It was hard enough letting you know who I was and why do I need to tell her?"

Turning my head to face her she says sternly, "because she trusts you. You helped break her out of her shell. If she can trust you without knowing who you really are then imagine how much she will trust you when she does. Also Tigress isn't a squealer so you don't have to worry about her telling anyone."

Thinking over Vipers words for a second I sigh in defeat and say, "alright I'll tell her when we get back to the room since no one will be their to eavesdrop. How can you get me to do something so easily?"

Tapping the side of my face with her tail she gave me a little peck and said, because your my bitch now." After that she then slithered off and left me standing there in shock.

Sadly I knew she was right. I was like some trained dog now and I hated yet loved the thought at the same time. What the fuck was wrong with me!

**Well there is the next chapter guys. Review and/or Pm me. Until then, Nicranger out.**


End file.
